Ruang Kesehatan
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda dengan gadisnya jika berada di ruang kesehatan?/ NaruxSaku


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RUANG KESEHATAN © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Title: Ruang Kesehatan [Oneshoot]**

 **Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy, School-life**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

 **Story Begin**

 **-AUTHOR Pov.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis musim semi itu terlihat sangat tenang. Wajah cantiknya sangat damai. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bisa langsung jatuh cinta. Dia sangat manis dengan mata yang terpejam dibalik kelopak dan bulu mata lentiknya yang panjang.

Napas yang berhembus dari hidung kecilnya yang runcing sangat teratur. Bibir ranum itu terlihat terbuka sedikit. Menggoda sepasang mata biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sajian indah dari gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda dengan surai pirang ke atasnya tanpa lelah terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada Haruno Sakura. Gadis berhelaian merah muda lembut itu tak kunjung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Tangan besar milik pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjang dimana gadis itu tertidur terulur menyentuh wajah manis gadis itu. Menyibak rambut merah muda yang sedikit tergerai menutupi bingkai cantik wajah Sakura.

Dengan lembut, tangan Naruto menelusuri pahatan sempurna dari Sang Pencipta pada Sakura. Membelai dengan begitu lembut pipi menggemaskan gadis merah muda itu. Sedikit memberikan cubitan kecil nan ringan di sana. Membuat si gadis bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan tanpa sadar pipinya telah memerah dengan rona tipis yang menjalar. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum melihat gadis itu merasakan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kemudian jari-jarinya mulai berhenti bergerak saat mereka sampai pada kelopak bunga milik Sakura yang merona. Mata biru langit Naruto menggelap dengan cepat. Pupilnya melebar karena melihat apa yang ia sukai.

Jari-jarinya mulai kembali bergerak menelusuri daerah sekitar bibir mungil yang selalu membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Ia sengaja menghentikan jarinya beberapa saat di sudut kiri bibir itu. Menusukkan jari telunjuknya di sana. Membuat mulut kecil itu tiba-tiba saja terhisap ke dalam karena si pemilik menggigitnya.

Naruto secara sadar membasahi bibirnya sendiri setelah melihat bagaimana gadis merah muda di depannya itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat sensual. Ia melebarkan seringainya saat mutiara hijau cemerlang yang menenggelamkannya itu muncul dari balik kelopak mata gadis itu.

Mata besar yang indah milik Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"Kau di sini?" bibir mungil milik gadis merah muda itu melontarkan tanya pada si pemuda pirang yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun sedari tadi.

"Apa perlu ku jawab lagi?" Naruto mendengus dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat membuat si gadis tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar pemarah,"

"Oh... terimakasih banyak," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto merintih pelan saat lengannya seperti tersengat lebah akibat cubitan kecil dari tangan kecil Sakura.

"Itu bukan pujian, Naru-baka!"

Naruto tertawa melihat melihat Sakura kesal. Gadis merah muda itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan saat kesal atau marah. Membuatnya selalu menginginkan gadis merah muda itu lebih bahkan melebihi apapun di hidupnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka dengan ekspresi meremehkan yang sengaja ia tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Aku selalu tahu dimanapun kau berada," Sakura mencibir tak suka, ia kembali mencubit Naruto tapi kini gadis itu memilih pinggang pemuda itu, kali ini ia mencubitnya lebih keras hingga Naruto bangkit dan mengusap berkali-kali bekas cubitan Sakura.

"Sakit, Sakura-chan! Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu," Sakura tak menghiraukan perintah Naruto, gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ehm, jadi?"

"Ok, Ino yang memberitahuku kalau kau tadi pingsan saat olah raga dan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan,"

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan bosan pada penjelasan Naruto. Ia sangat tahu jika pemuda itu bukanlah tipe penguntit, yeah... walaupun Sakura sendiri mengakui jika Naruto super duper posesif padanya. Sahabat perempuannya, Ino adalah gadis paling tepat jika ditanyai tentang apapun. Diam-diam ia kesal juga dengan Ino karena telah membiarkan Naruto tahu karena niatnya ingin tidur seharian penuh di ruang kesehatan sembari menunggu jam pulang sekolah tiba.

"Jadi kau akan tetap duduk di situ?" Sakura bertanya tanpa melihat pemuda pirang yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tidak," Naruto melebarkan seringainya walau tak dilihat Sakura.

Pemuda berkulit eksotik itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melihat Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Naruto. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang digunakan Sakura kemudian menempatkan dirinya di sana.

Naruto berbaring miring mengikuti Sakura. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu kemudian menariknya hingga tubuh keduanya kini menempel ketat. Tubuh gadis merah muda itu terlihat kecil sekali di dalam dekapan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum saat gadis musim semi itu tak menolaknya. Ia memindahkan kepala Sakura di atas lengannya yang sebelah. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada surai merah muda Sakura. Ia mulai membaui wangi yang menguar di rambut halus Sakura. Wangi bunga-bungaan dan aroma yang biasa hinggap pada tubuh bayi. Aroma yang ia sukai dari dulu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tidak enak badan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata terpejam sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura mengaitkan jari-jari mereka di perutnya. Ia tersenyum tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian. Ibu ikut Ayah keluar kota. Mereka baru pulang besok,"

"Kau kan bisa ke rumahku. Ibu selalu ada di rumah,"

"Tidak mau! Aku malah makin sakit nanti," Sakura berucap dengan tawa di setiap katanya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh,"

"Dan membiarkanmu meniduriku sepanjang hari? Mungkin aku harus berpikir lagi untuk sembuh cepat,"

Naruto mendengus keras kemudian mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura lama.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Memangnya aku saja yang menikmati kegiatan menyenangkan itu?" Sakura tak segan menyikut perut Naruto dengan keras.

"Sialan! Berhenti menggodaku, Naru-baka!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Membuat Sakura ikut tertawa. Hati keduanya semakin menghangat dengan suasana yang keduanya ciptakan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto pelan tepat di telinga gadis itu. Membuat Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Naruto tak tahan ingin melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga keduanya kini saling bertatap muka dengan mata yang saling menatap.

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sakura kemudian menyatukan kening keduanya. Napas masing-masing saling menerpa wajah di hadapannya yang menempel. Sedikit pergerakan dari si pirang membuat bibir keduanya menyatu.

Mengecup dengan lembut di awal kemudian melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membuka bibirnya untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu dengan cepat meluncurkan daging tak bertulang dalam mulutnya.

Ia melumat dengan penuh perasaan pada bibir Sakura yang selalu dirindukannya. Terus seperti itu sampai dirasanya gadis yang kini berada di bawahnya itu luluh dan mengikuti permainan bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Saling menghisap dan melumat dengan berapi-api. Beberapa kali terdengar decapan dari kedua bibir yang saling menyatu. Naruto semakin memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Ia tak peduli dengan kondisi gadis merah muda itu yang tengah tak enak badan.

Keduanya saling tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing yang menyatu. Napas keduanya saling bertabrakkan. Lidah yang menyertai tautan bibir mereka tak henti bergerak. Bahkan tak ayal keduanya saling menggigit bibir satu sama lain untuk memperdalam perasaan mereka agar saling memahami hati masing-masing.

Oh, betapa Naruto sangat mendamba gadis ini.

Naruto menyamankan posisi tubuh Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua kaki gadis itu di gerakkannya pada masing-masing di samping pinggang Naruto agar mengangkanginya. Naruto sedikit menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua kakinya agar tak menimpa tubuh mungil Sakuranya.

Tubuh keduanya terasa terbakar saat tangan Naruto telah sampai pada kancing kemeja seragam yang dikenakan Sakura. Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka hingga menciptakan kembali bunyi decap saliva. Keduanya terengah-engah dengan nafas yang memburu –mungkin Sakura yang satu-satunya tampak kewalahan dan rakus menghirup oksigen.

Naruto kembali menyatukan kening mereka dan membiarkan kesunyian untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu semakin merona.

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi," ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya yang serak.

"Ini di sekolah, nanti ada yang masuk,"

Dan benar saja, Naruto hendak membalas kalimat Sakura tetapi kalimatnya tak pernah keluar karena pendengarannya menangkap suara batuk yang dibuat-buat di belakangnya.

"Ehm, mungkin sebaiknya kalian harus menundanya, Anak-anak," suara pria yang terdengar malas itu menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Naruto dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengalihkan atensinya dari Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya lalu menyelimuti Sakura hingga ke leher.

"Oh... Kakashi Sensei, ada keperluan apa Anda ke sini?"

Kakashi, pria yang menurut Naruto mengganggunya itu tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Pria dewasa yang menjabat sebagai guru matematika itu bukannya tidak sadar kalau pemuda pirang yang menjadi salah satu murid didiknya itu tengah menatapnya tajam. Dan tentu saja ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kesehatan karena sedari tadi aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak dari sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memeriksanya," Kakashi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan memandang Naruto bosan.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian tadi lakukan?" mata hitam Kakashi melengkung kembali, tanda bahwa guru tersebut tengah tersenyum kembali di balik maskernya.

Naruto balas memandang Kakashi bosan. Pemuda itu bersedekap kemudian menampilkan seringai meremehkan pada pria dewasa bersurai perak itu.

"Aku hanya membantu Sakura-chan agar cepat sembuh," Naruto mengangkat bahunya seperti apa yang dilakukan Kakashi tadi.

"Oh begitu? Apa benar yang diucapkan Naruto, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Ia memandang Sakura santai.

"Iya, Sensei," Sakura menjawab dengan lirih. Ia tak berani menatap mata gurunya dengan wajah yang merona. Bisa-bisa gurunya itu langsung tahu bahwa ia berbohong.

"Begitu? Berarti sekarang kau tidak keberatan kan jika Naruto kembali ke kelasnya karena istirahat sudah selesai dan pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu," ucap Kakashi datar.

Pria itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis merah muda yang berbaring di ranjang. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah memandangnya tajam. Sakura tak menjawab, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu takut pada Naruto.

"Sakura masih membutuhkanku di sini, Sensei!" Naruto menjawabnya lantang.

"Sepertinya hal itu tidak diperlukan lagi, Naruto. Shizune Sensei sudah ada di sini sekarang," tepat setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang wanita dengan jas putih yang menjelaskan pekerjaannya itu masuk dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" Shizune bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa, Shizune-san. Hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau seorang murid kita ada yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu di sana," Kakashi tersenyum seperti biasanya kemudian menunjukkan tempat Sakura berada dengan tatapan mata yang dengan mudah dimengerti oleh guru kesehatan itu.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Shizune mendekat pada Sakura kemudian duduk dimana Naruto tadi duduk. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mendelik tak suka.

"Tidak, Sensei. Terimakasih," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Itu akan membuat obat yang kau minum tadi bekerja maksimal," Sakura mengangguk menuruti perintah Shizune.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau kembali," suara Sakura hampir tak terdengar karena volumenya terlampau pelan. Ia merasa tak nyaman karena terpaksa mengusir pemuda itu.

"Iya, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Kekasihmu ini akan aman bersamaku," Shizune tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto.

"Fine! Jangan biarkan satu orangpun mendekatinya bahkan menyentuhnya jika tak ingin melihatku kembali ke sini dan ikut berbaring di selimut yang sama dengan gadis ini," ucap Naruto dengan intuisi tajam yang tak main-main.

Membuat tiga orang lainnya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah sangat kesal karena terpaksa pergi dari sini.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku. Benar kan, Sakura-chan?" Shizune tersenyum lebar dengan keringat mengalir deras pada wajahnya.

"Ya, Sensei," Sakura menjawab pelan dengan senyum terpaksa sama seperti Shizune.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Tolong jaga Sakura, Sensei!" dengan tegas Naruto berucap dan menatap tajam pada Shizune. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sakura. Ekspresinya tak lagi marah atau kesal. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis merah muda itu. Kemudian mendekat dan mengelus surai panjang gadisnya yang tergerai memenuhi bantal.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," ucap Naruto pelan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku tunggu,"

Melihat momen manis kedua pasangan muda di depannya itu mau tak mau membuat Shizune dan Kakashi tersenyum. Juga tak ketinggalan membuat Shizune yang masih berstatus lajang merasa iri setengah mati.

Naruto keluar dengan langkah yang kelewat pelan dan pendek-pendek. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menengok ke belakang pada Sakura. Seakan tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa gadisnya tak benar-benar sendirian.

Ia melewati bergitu saja Kakashi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang terbuka. Tak mengucapkan apapun, bahkan melirik gurunya saja tak ia lakukan karena saking kesalnya.

"Kalian harus sedikit mengurangi intensitas pertemuan masing-masing kurasa," ucapan Shizune membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada orang-orang sepertiku?"

"Maksudnya apa, Sensei? Memangnya Sensei kenapa?" pertanyaan Sakura dengan wajah polosnya membuat Shizune kesal.

"Sudah lupakan saja, Sakura-chan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau lekas tidur dan biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku,"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya. Shizune menghela napas pelan kemudian bangkit dan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi telah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut. Shizune hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Guru wanita itu tak menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu tengah tersenyum dengan posisinya yang miring membelakangi tempat dimana Shizune berada. Ia memegang benda persegi panjang berlayar sentuh miliknya. Jari-jari lincahnya mengoperasikan dengan cepat ponsel pintar tersebut.

Saling berkirim pesan pada pemuda pirang yang tengah berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia tersenyum dan nyaris mengeluarkan suara karena membaca pesan brutal dari Naruto yang berisi segala macam unek-unek tentang Kakashi yang sekarang sukses menjadi guru paling menyebalkan bagi pemuda pirang itu.

"Dasar, Naru-baka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The End ~**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Halo semuanya... ini adalah fanfict oneshoot NS pertama. Maaf jika mengecewakan, saya lemah kalau bikin oneshoot. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Terimakasih juga yang sudah bersedia memberikan review, mem-favorite, mem-follow fanfict saya. Saya sangat menghargai semua yang kalian lakukan. Sekian dari saya, Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


End file.
